Sailormoon: Stories of the future
by Blazen Raven
Summary: This is the story of the future, after rini. The story of Rini's daughter named serena. Serena and her friends must save their world plus the past scouts world from mother and her child before there distroyed.
1. future1

PART 1  
  
Mai- Serena, Serena wake up the guys are waiting for us!  
  
Serena- What time is it . . .10:00 am . . .wake me up for lunch.  
  
Mai- Didn't you here me Serena!  
  
Seto- Allow me Mai. Serena lunchtime!  
  
Serena- When!  
  
Amy- Now if you get up and get dressed.  
  
Serena- OK!  
  
Mai- Thank you Amy and Seto!  
  
Tea- Come on were going to be late!  
  
Melissa- Yea hurry up I want to see the guy that Yami found me! * I hope he's Mexican! *  
  
Serena- Okay let's go!  
  
(Ten mins later.)  
  
Amy- They're over there! Hurry up Serena!  
  
Mai- Yami, Darien, Bryan!  
  
(Mai waves and Yami waves back.)  
  
Mai- Come on guys!  
  
(Serena runs up to catch up with Mai and runs into Sailor Moon.)  
  
Serena + SM- Sorry!  
  
Jupiter- Sailor Moon come on the creature went over that way!  
  
SM- Right! .Sorry again!  
  
Amy- Was that .?  
  
Darien- Sailor Moon!  
  
Ray- And Jupiter!  
  
Seto- Yea it was!  
  
Serena- Wow! I touched Sailor Moon!  
  
Meko- So are these the ladies you were talking about?  
  
Ryan- Um. Yea.  
  
Melissa- I'm in love. * He's Mexican! *  
  
Yami- This is Ray and Meko.  
  
Bryan- And these girls are Amy, Seto, Melissa, Serena, Mai, and Tea.  
  
Joey- Wait for me! Sorry I'm late my mom made me clean my room before I left.  
  
Amy- Its ok we were late ourselves.  
  
Seto- Who cares if we were late or not.  
  
Serena- Yea I ran into Sailor Moon!  
  
Joey- Cool!  
  
Yami- Anyway we better move or we'll miss the movie.  
  
(All go to the movies. 2 hours later they come out.)  
  
Yami- That was such a great movie!  
  
Amy- I agree!  
  
Melissa- The movie sucked!  
  
Darien- How would you know? You were looking at Meko the whole time.  
  
(Melissa blushes.)  
  
Seto- We better go. It's getting late.  
  
Amy- Yes it is, and we have school tomorrow.  
  
Yami- Do I have to go to school? All those girls!  
  
Mai- Well if you would go out with someone than you wouldn't have that problem, would you?  
  
Yami- I guess I wouldn't.  
  
Amy- Come on Yami.  
  
Yami- Coming!  
  
Serena- I'm tired.  
  
Seto- Mai we better get home before Serena falls asleep because I'm not carrying her this time!  
  
Mai- All right, all right see you guys tomorrow.  
  
(The next day at school. (The first day of school to be exact.)) (Beep, beep, beep, beep. Serena looks at her alarm clock)  
  
Serena- Oh great I'm going to be late on the first day of school!  
  
(Gets dressed and finds out that Seto and Mai have already left. She runs out the door and runs into (Serena).  
  
Serena + (Serena)- Sorry!  
  
Serena- Haven't I met you before?  
  
(Serena)- No, no I don't think so! * Actually we have but I was Sailor Moon. *  
  
(Serena looks at her watch.)  
  
Serena- Ahhhh.! I'm going to be late!  
  
(Serena)- What? To school right?  
  
Serena- Yea, got to run!  
  
(Serena)- What school?  
  
Serena- Crystal High.  
  
(Serena)- Me too lets run together!  
  
(Both Serena's start running to school)  
  
(Serena)- By the way my name is Serena!  
  
Serena- Me too.! Okay this is weird.  
  
(They get to school 2mins before the bell rings and find out that they are in the same class as well as the rest of the OREO Gang and the Sailor Scouts.) (Both get to their seats and collapse.)  
  
Mai- So you finally woke up?  
  
Serena- Why didn't you wake me up!?  
  
Seto- Because you said you were going to wake up when we were leaving.  
  
Serena- And you believed me!?  
  
Yami- Yea how can you believe that she would wake up Mai!  
  
(Mai hits Yami on the head.)  
  
Yami- * That's why I like her so much. *  
  
Darien- Do you just like hitting Yami on his head?  
  
Mai- Yeah, because he deserves it.  
  
Bryan- Whatever.  
  
(Serena)- Hey Serena are these your friends you told me about on the way here?  
  
Serena- Yea! Guys this is Serena!  
  
Ray- Ok that's strange!  
  
Lita- I know what you mean.  
  
Serena- And are these your friends that you told me about.  
  
(Serena)- yepo!  
  
Amy- Both named Serena and both were late to school.  
  
(Amy)- They must be twins!  
  
Raye- You to could be twins too!  
  
Ray- Yea they could!  
  
Mai- Ok this is to weird people, for my taste.  
  
Seto- Three people in the same class with the same name. Interesting.  
  
Zack- It's Elementary!  
  
Luan- Come along Zack this is the wrong classroom.  
  
Seto- Who was that?  
  
Mai- I don't know.  
  
Yami- So do you have a boyfriend (Serena).  
  
(Serena)- Yea his name is Darien!  
  
Amy- Isn't that weird. Serena's bf is Darien here.  
  
Lita- Ok now I'm freaked out!  
  
Seto- Me too!  
  
Mr. Kai- Class, please take your seats.  
  
(Every one takes their seats, seven hours and 30mins later school is out.)  
  
Raye- We'll see you guys tomorrow!  
  
Yami- Bye!  
  
(Everyone says bye.) (In Sailor Scouts group.)  
  
(Serena)- Why couldn't we talk longer?  
  
Lita- Because Amy picked up a energy signal.  
  
(Serena)- All right. (Unenthusiastic.)  
  
(Amy)- It's over this way!  
  
(In the OREO Gang)  
  
Seto- We've got to go too. We'll see you guys tomorrow!  
  
Serena- Do we have to?  
  
Tea- Yes!  
  
Melissa- We'll see you boys tomorrow.  
  
Serena- So why do we have to go?  
  
(She asked once they were a little ways away from the guys.)  
  
Amy- I picked up a signal of energy toward the amusement park.  
  
Seto- Let's do this!  
  
(Sailor Scouts)  
  
Lita- We'll transform in there the House Of Mirrors!  
  
(All run in.) (OREO Gang)  
  
Seto- There The House Of Mirrors lets transform in there! (All run in.)  
  
Serena + (Serena)- Moon Crystal Power!  
  
Raye + Tea- Mars Star Power!  
  
Amy + (Amy)- Mercury Star Power!  
  
Seto + Lita- Jupiter Star Power!  
  
Mai + Mina- Venus Star Power!  
  
Melissa- Sun Star Power!  
  
(The OREO Gang and the Sailor Scouts run out of The House Of Mirrors at the same time.) (Serena's notice each other.)  
  
Serena + (Serena)- Ahhhhh.!  
  
Lita + Seto- What!?  
  
(Lita + Seto look up along with the other scouts. Everyone screams.)  
  
Amy- Intro's later. We need to take care of the monster first!  
  
Seto- Right!  
  
(They take care of the monster and get to the intros.)  
  
Serena- Ok time for introductions!  
  
(Serena)- I'm Sailor Moon the champion of justice!  
  
Serena- So am I!  
  
(Amy)- You are both Sailor Moon!  
  
Lita- Did you forget Sailor Moon?  
  
(Serena)- What?  
  
(Amy)- Were not from this time!  
  
(Serena)- Oh yea!  
  
Amy- What are you saying?  
  
Melissa- You're not of this time?  
  
(Amy)- Were from 100 hundred years in the past.  
  
Seto- So why are you here?  
  
(Amy)- We followed one of those creatures here, and they seem not to be able to get back, us as well.  
  
Mai- So what your saying is you and that creature are stuck here in the future.  
  
Raye- Well. yes.  
  
Tea- I guess we'll have to help you guys then.  
  
Mina- You will? Oh thank you, thank you!  
  
Seto- First of all I think it will be easier if we know who is who.  
  
(Serena)- But we know who everyone is. That's Jupiter and that's Venus an-  
  
Amy- That's not what she means!  
  
(Amy)- You mean our real identities.  
  
Seto- Yes! I think it would be fair if we all untransformed together it would make it a lot easier.  
  
Raye- Sounds good to me!  
  
(Everyone agrees and untransforms.)  
  
OREO Gang + Sailor Scouts- YOU GUYS!  
  
Lita- Now it all makes since!  
  
Seto- I know what you mean!  
  
Amy- Lets get down to business!  
  
Everyone- Right!  
  
(Four days later.)  
  
Mai- Its been four days and we have no clues how to get you guys back to your time.  
  
(Serena)- Don't worry about it we haven't either.  
  
Lita- Don't you think that it's kind of weird that the creature hasn't shown its ugly face for four days either?  
  
Melissa- Yes it is, but maybe it found a way back?  
  
(Ka-boom! Crash!)  
  
Mai- What was that!?  
  
Tea- Over there!  
  
(They all turn around to see a building collapse.)  
  
Mina- I think that's our friend!  
  
(Amy)- With friends like that who needs enemys!  
  
Melissa- Good point!  
  
Serena- Lets get to it!  
  
Everyone- Right!  
  
(Everyone transforms.)  
  
Mina- We need to get it out of the city!  
  
Lita- Leave it to the J girls!  
  
Seto- Oh brother!  
  
Lita + Seto- Jupiter Thunder Crash!  
  
Lita- Over here you tub of lard!  
  
(The creature starts coming after them. They start running, and the others follow. They head for the woods. When they got to the middle they stop and turn around.)  
  
Mina + Mai- Venus Crescent Beam Smash!  
  
Amy + (Amy)- Mercury Bubbles Blast!  
  
Raye + Tea- Mar's Fireball Flash!  
  
Lita + Seto- Jupiter Thunder Crash!  
  
Melissa- Deep Eclipse!  
  
Mai- Your turn Sailor Moons!  
  
Serena + (Serena)- I know, Moon Tiara Magic!  
  
(The creature disappears and behind it lays the portal to the past.)  
  
(Amy)- Well I guess its time to go.  
  
Seto- We'll never forget all of you!  
  
Lita- Us either!  
  
(The scouts enter except (Serena). Serena + (Serena) stand there for a moment then run and hug each other while they cry. Raye comes and grabs (Serena) and Tea grabs Serena. Raye and Sailor Moon (still crying), join the rest of the scouts and disappear along with the portal to the past.) (The next day.)  
  
Mai- You're up!  
  
Seto- Wow! What changed!?  
  
Serena- Nothing I just felt like getting up.  
  
Mai- Whatever! Lets move we don't want to be late for school.  
  
(All three walk out. Serena stops and looks up at the sky.)  
  
Serena- I wish you guys well. I hope to I see you again some day.  
  
(They go to school and all is well. After class they all go over to Seto, Mai and Serena's house to do homework and discuss Sailor business.)  
  
Seto- That was the most interesting week in my entire life!  
  
Tea- I wonder if we'll ever see them again?  
  
Melissa- I bet we'll see them sooner or later.  
  
(Doorbell rings. Ding, Dong.)  
  
Serena- I'll get it!  
  
(Runs to the door and opens it.)  
  
(Serena)- Hi!  
  
Serena- What!? You guys are back!?  
  
(Amy)- Well we need your help again.  
  
Amy- Why? What happened?  
  
Seto- Why don't you sit first?  
  
Tea- Yes, please sit.  
  
Raye- Well its kind of a long story.  
  
Serena- I'm Russian. I love long stories. okay I'm not Russian but that's not the point!  
  
Tea- You were saying.  
  
Lita- We followed another creature here, but this time we have a way back.  
  
Mina- The problem is that this creature is the mother of them all.  
  
(Amy)- She escaped here to your time for a reason unknown to us at this time.  
  
Seto- Don't worry, we'll help.  
  
Melissa- We don't have anything to do the rest of this week anyway.  
  
Tea- Our classes got canceled because of a fire.  
  
(Serena)- Aren't we missing some people?  
  
(Amy)- Yes we are Sailor Pluto and Tuxedo Mask came with us.  
  
Raye- They're outside.  
  
Mai- You can tell them they can come in.  
  
(Walks to the door and opens it.)  
  
(Serena)- You two can come in!  
  
(They untransform and come in.)  
  
(Darien)- Hello nice to meet everyone!  
  
Trista- The same!  
  
(Everyone says hello and intros are done.) (Doorbell rings. Ding, Dong.)  
  
Tea- I'll get it! Meatball head might scare them away again.  
  
Serena- I resent that remark!  
  
(Tea opens that door.)  
  
Tea- Christen, Rebeca what are you two doing here!  
  
Rebeca- We came to visit!  
  
Christine- That's not the reason, we came because we felt a strange energy here on earth.  
  
Tea- We know that's why the Sailor Scouts of the past are here.  
  
(They look behind Tea.)  
  
Rebeca- This must be big if were all here.  
  
(Ding, Dong.)  
  
Mai- Now what!?  
  
(Mai opens the door.)  
  
Mai- Yami!  
  
Darien- You guys having a party with out us!  
  
Serena- Darien!  
  
Ray- That's a lot of people!  
  
Tea- Ray!  
  
Joey- Who are all these people?  
  
Seto- Joey!  
  
Meko- How many friends do you guys have!?  
  
Melissa- Meko!  
  
Bryan- You did!? We feel loved!  
  
Amy- Bryan!  
  
Seto- We forgot they were coming over!  
  
Serena- Might I suggest we move outside.  
  
(Amy)- Good thinking!  
  
(They all move outside.)  
  
Mai- This is a lot of people.  
  
Seto- We've never had this many people over.  
  
Ray- Maybe you should sale this house and buy a mansion.  
  
Serena- Hey that's not a bad idea!  
  
Seto- One problem meatball head.  
  
Serena- What would that be?  
  
Mai- We don't have the money.  
  
Seto- It would help if someone would get a job.  
  
Serena- I can get a job!  
  
Mai- The last one you got you tripped on the boss and broke every plate they had.  
  
Serena- I did not!  
  
Tea- Never mind that.  
  
Melissa- Yea, lets just have fun!  
  
Amy- Good idea.  
  
Christine- Why don't we go to the fair we saw on the way here!?  
  
Seto- Oh. that fair. You wouldn't want to go there.  
  
Lita- Why not?  
  
Mai- Because. um.  
  
Serena- Because there's an eating contest there today. Thank you for reminding me Christine!  
  
(Serena)- Really, I want to enter!  
  
Serena- You can enter but you won't win because I will!  
  
(Serena) No you won't!  
  
Serena- Yes I will! I challenge you to the eating contest!  
  
(Serena)- Fine, I except!  
  
(Both run out the door and to the fair.)  
  
Tea + Raye- Meatball head.  
  
Rebeca- You guys even act the same.  
  
Mai + Mina- We know.  
  
Trista- It's almost like you all have twins.  
  
Lita- Darien.  
  
Darien + (Darien)- Yes.  
  
Lita- I mean.  
  
Seto- Why don't both of you go follow your girlfriends and make sure they don't kill each other.  
  
Darien + (Darien)- Oh. right.  
  
Melissa- Why don't you guys follow? Us girls need to chat for a while.  
  
Ray- It's ok. Well wait.  
  
Tea- No! You can't, it's girl stuff, you wouldn't want to here it!  
  
Joey- Alright. If you say so.  
  
Seto- Yes we do say so!  
  
Meko- We'll see you later then.  
  
Raye- Now lets get down to business!  
  
(They plan what they are going to do with out the Serena's. One hour later they go to the fair.)  
  
Mai- They're over there!  
  
Raye- Meatball heads!  
  
(Both Serena's are on the ground, crying.)  
  
(Amy)- So who won?  
  
Ray- This guy named Vegeta.  
  
Amy- Who came in second?  
  
Meko- Another guy named. What was his name?  
  
Yami- Goku.  
  
Lita- So they got third?  
  
Darien- Yea they did.  
  
(Darien)- Oh brother.  
  
Rebeca- I feel sorry for you two.  
  
Darien + (Darien)- ?  
  
Christine- You to are going out with them!  
  
(Everyone starts laughing out load. As we end this scene a dark shadow is reveled.)  
  
Mother- This is the perfect spot for my egg. No one I the world can stop me now. HAAAAAA! HAAAAAA!  
  
(That night.)  
  
Lita- Thanks for letting us stay here with you guys!  
  
Seto- No problem. We have enough room.  
  
Mai- The problem is how we are going to feed them two.  
  
(They look at the Serena's, they are fighting over a donut.)  
  
Melissa- We see what you mean.  
  
Raye- So how can you guys afford this place?  
  
Tea- Well Seto, Mai, and Serena's families are rich.  
  
Seto- And with our pay at our jobs it's easy!  
  
Amy- Well I'm just thankful that we can talk and not have to worry about secret identities you know.  
  
Christine- Yea!  
  
Rebeca- Hey Raye, Tea think of this, with two Serena's you don't have to argue with them.  
  
Raye- Yea! She's right!  
  
Tea- Were free!. For a while.  
  
Melissa- Why don't we call in a pizza?  
  
(Serena)- I never want to eat another bite of food for the rest of my life!  
  
Serena- I never want to even hear the word food, or anything to do with it!  
  
Raye- Serves you two right!  
  
Tea- Eating all that food!  
  
Jean- Yea, it's just disgusting!  
  
Kat- Especially when you're a girl!  
  
Amy- Jean, Kat, what are you doing here!?  
  
Kat- Probably the same reason why Christine and Rebeca are here.  
  
Seto- Probably.  
  
Mai- Oh, this is Serena, Mina, Lita, Amy, Raye, and Trista.  
  
(All say hi, except Serena.)  
  
Raye- Come on get up already Serena!  
  
Tea- It's no use they're both out of it.  
  
(Both Serena's are on the floor sleeping in odd positions, snoring.)  
  
Jean- Do you mind if we stay here too?  
  
Seto- No go ahead. We'll just start a hotel and charge you all.  
  
Tea- That's okay! Free is fine!  
  
(Two days later. Another creature is terrorizing the people of Crystal Tokyo.)  
  
Woman1- AHHHHHH!  
  
Man1- What is that!?  
  
Woman2- It's, it's a MONSTER!!  
  
(All the citizens run for cover.) (At the house.)  
  
Luna- Everyone get up fast!  
  
Artimis- Another one of those creatures are destroying the city!  
  
Raye- What are you two doing here!?  
  
Luna- Never mind that! Get up!  
  
(Serena)- I'm up, I'm up!  
  
Artimis- Now transform!  
  
Serena + (Serena)- Moon Crystal Power!  
  
Tea + Raye- Mars Star Power!  
  
Mai + Mina- Venus Star Power!  
  
Seto + Lita- Jupiter Star Power!  
  
Amy + (Amy)- Mercury Star Power!  
  
Melissa- Sun Star Power!  
  
Christine- Uranus Star Power!  
  
Rebeca- Neptune Star Power!  
  
Trista- Pluto Star Power!  
  
Jean- Dark Star Power!  
  
Kat- Light Star Power!  
  
(They all run to where the creature was last seen, being lead by Luna and Artimis. When they get there the creature had all ready gone.)  
  
Lita- It's gone!  
  
Amy- Where did it go?  
  
Mina- Are you sure this is where it was?  
  
(Amy)- Yes, I sure. My computer can still pick up a trace of energy coming from over in that direction.  
  
Seto- Than lets move it!  
  
(They run toward the direction of the energy trail until they get to. well. nowhere!)  
  
Christine- What happened!?  
  
Kat- Where are we!?  
  
Amy- I think were in another dimension!  
  
Mai- But how can that be!?  
  
(Serena)- What's that over there!?  
  
Serena- I think it another one of those creatures!  
  
(Amy)- No! It's different!  
  
Amy- Is this, the Mother!?  
  
Trista- It is! It's the same energy!  
  
Kat- But why did it lead us here!?  
  
Melissa- It's coming closer!  
  
Mina- What do we do!?  
  
(The creature comes within striking distance of our heroes.)  
  
(Serena)- What are we going to do!?  
  
Lita- Lets all attack together!  
  
Mother- You fools I am not your opponent!  
  
Serena- We aren't!?  
  
Mother- I will not fight you until you fight my minions, and defeat every single one of them. But don't think that I am the last either. HAAAA! HAAA! HAAA!  
  
(Mother disappears and before them the city.)  
  
Christine- What!? Were back!  
  
Seto- So what do we do?  
  
Kat- We fight her minions, then we destroy her. That's what we do!  
  
Rebeca- But, what did she by that she wasn't the last one.  
  
(Amy)- We need to find out what she meant by that.  
  
Amy- I agree.  
  
Lita- Why don't we head back and regroup?  
  
Mai- Great idea!  
  
Misleep- Not so fast!  
  
Raye- Let me guess bad guy number one!?  
  
Misleep- Just call me Misleep. I am one out of fight of Mothers warriors that you must defeat.  
  
Seto- No problem.  
  
Lita- This is going to be fun.  
  
Misleep- Lets get started!  
  
Rebeca- Neptune Deep Submerge!  
  
Christine- Uranus World Shaking!  
  
Misleep- HAAAA! Thank you for the lovely energy!  
  
Serena- She absorbed your attacks!  
  
Mina- This isn't good.  
  
Misleep- ZZZZZZZZZZZ!  
  
(Serena)- Is she sleeping!?  
  
Tea- She is!  
  
(Amy)- This is our chance!  
  
Amy- I have an idea! Sailor V's use your chains, and Sailor Light use your whip to tie her up. That way she can't absorb our attacks. Once they have her tied up Sailor Moon's you attack.  
  
Serena + (Serena)- Got it!  
  
Jean- Do it now!  
  
Mina + Mai- Venus Love Chain Lasso!  
  
Kat- Light Whip!  
  
Misleep- What!? What do you think your doing!? I can't move!  
  
Melissa- Your turns Sailor Moon's!  
  
Serena + (Serena)- Moon Tiara Magic!  
  
Misleep- No! This can be happening! No.!  
  
Trista- Look in the sky!  
  
(In the sky mother has appeared.)  
  
Mother- Well done Sailor Scouts. But you still have four more to contend with. HAAAA!  
  
(Mother disappears into the night sky.)  
  
Serena- Wait!  
  
Luna- She's gone!  
  
Lita- Now what!?  
  
Seto- We go home and sleep before Serena here falls asleep!  
  
(Serena yawns.)  
  
Mina- Good thinking. Well deal with another one of Mothers minions tomorrow I bet so we better get our sleep.  
  
(All head over to Serena, Mai, and Seto's house and go to sleep.) 


	2. future2

PART 2  
  
(Amy)- Wake up Serena!  
  
Luan + Artimis- Get up!  
  
Raye- Why is it so hard to get them up!?  
  
Seto- You just need to use the right words Raye.  
  
Raye- And those would be?  
  
Seto- (Smiles.) Serena's breakfast is ready!  
  
Serena- I'm up!  
  
(Serena)- Where's breakfast!?  
  
Tea- On the table.  
  
Serena + (Serena)- Yea!  
  
Raye- Why didn't I think of that?  
  
Seto- You don't need to be a genius to know how to get two  
Serena's up if you live with one.  
  
Raye- I guess.  
  
(Later that morning.)  
  
Mai- Come on you two were going to be late to school!  
  
Christine- Please hurry up!  
  
Serena + (Serena)- We're coming!  
  
Mai- Everyone else already left!  
  
Christine- The bell is going to ring and you two won't be able  
to see your Darien's.  
  
Serena + (Serena)- What!?  
  
(Both run until they get to school, bypassing the others  
on the way.)  
  
Seto- Was that!?  
  
Kat- The Serena's!?  
  
Mai- Wow Christine you're learning quick!  
  
Christine - Yes I am!  
  
(They come up behind the rest of the group.)  
  
Melissa- Hey!  
  
Trista- They should try running a marathon.  
  
Tea- I don't think that they would run a marathon.  
  
Mina- They can barley go through P.E.  
  
Yami- They would probably run if there was food at the end.  
  
Mai- Hi Yami! Where's Amy!?  
  
Yami- She left for school before I got up this morning.  
  
Seto- I wonder why?  
  
Tea- Never mind that. Lets get to school.  
  
Serena- Now where could they be.  
  
(Serena)- Over there! (Darien)!  
  
((Darien) waves a little less enthusiastic than (Serena)  
sounded.)  
  
Serena- Darien!  
  
Darien- Hey Serena!  
  
(Serena)- How did you get into the school, your not in high  
school!?  
  
(Darien)- Well. you see.  
  
(Serena)- I'm waiting!  
  
Darien- He got a job here as a teacher for a day!  
  
(Serena)- As what teacher?  
  
(Darien)- It just so happens that I'm your gym teacher. Isn't  
that funny. Ha.  
  
(Serena)- You've got to be kidding me.  
  
Darien- Nope it's all true!  
  
Serena- That's a bummer. I guest we have to do P.E. today.  
  
(Serena)- All well.  
  
(Darien)- Your, not mad at me!?  
  
(Serena)- No.  
  
((Darien) wipes the sweat off his brow that has been  
dripping down his face ever since he found out he was their  
teacher.)  
  
(Serena)- At least not right now.  
  
Darien- Oh, brother.  
  
Amy- Hi Serena's and Darien's!  
  
Serena- Hey Amy!  
  
(Serena)- How come you left for school so early today!?  
  
Amy- I was doing research for science class.  
  
Seto- You actually heard that!?  
  
Serena- Sure we did. We have ears like a dog!  
  
Raye- That suits them doesn't Tea!  
  
Tea- It sure does!  
  
(Serena)- That was cold Raye.  
  
Mina- Hey you guys I heard we have a sub for gym today!  
  
Serena- Guess who it is?  
  
Melissa- You know already?  
  
Seto- I know who it is!  
  
(Serena)- Who?  
  
Seto- It's got to be our boy (Darien) here. Why else would he be  
here at Crystal High? Hey! Where did he go?  
  
(Darien)- Sorry got to run. See all of you in class!  
  
(They start walking to class.)  
  
Seto- Wait! I have gym right now! Wait up!  
  
(Amy)- So do I! See you all at lunch!  
  
(Seto and (Amy) run and catch up with (Darien).)  
  
Amy- So are all you ready to take the science test today.  
  
Serena- What!?  
  
(Serena)- There's a science test today!?  
  
Raye- Figures.  
  
Ray- Hey, you guys are going to late for class if you don't  
hurry up!  
  
(They look up to see Ray in the class window.)  
  
Mai- Were coming!  
  
(One hour and thirty minutes later.)  
  
Seto- Yami. I would stay in the middle of the group so your fan  
club doesn't see you.  
  
Yami- Good idea!  
  
Mina- Lets get moving.  
  
Joey- Hey, wait up for us!  
  
Amy- Hi Bryan, Joey!  
  
(Suddenly a whole lot of screams.)  
  
Seto- What was that!?  
  
Yami- Hopefully it's not my fan club.  
  
(Seto, (Amy), and (Darien) come running up the steps.)  
  
Raye- Down there!  
  
Melissa- Why does it have to happen now!?  
  
Bryan- What is happening now?  
  
Meko- Yea whats happening!?  
  
Tea- Nothing at all.  
  
Kat- We girls have to freshen up.  
  
Seto- Kat, Christine, Lita, Trista, Rebeca, Jean!  
  
Trista- Lets move!  
  
Serena- We'll see you guys later at the tree.  
  
(Serena)- We'll be right back!  
  
Darien- Okay.  
  
Yami- See you there!  
  
(They run off and transform into the Sailor Scouts of the past  
and present.)  
  
Christine- It must be one of Mothers minions.  
  
Mina- Well the sooner we get rid off them the better.  
  
Serena- Right lets go!  
  
Bubblegumby- HAAA! Now where are my opponents!  
  
(Serena)- Hold it right there!  
  
Bubblegumby- Ahh. there they are.  
  
Serena + (Serena)- Were Sailor Moon the champions of  
justice. An in the name of the!-  
  
(Serena)- Past!-  
  
Serena- And the present!-  
  
Serena + (Serena)- We will punish you!  
  
Trista- We are also here to punish you!  
  
All the Sailor Scouts- We are the Scouts of the past and  
present!  
  
Bubblegumby- I am Bubblegumby. I am the second minion  
of Mother. And that's all you will need to know because I  
will be the last thing you see! HAAAA!  
  
(Serena)- What kind of name is that!? Haaa!  
  
Serena- That's such a stupid name! Haaa!  
  
(All the scouts have a tear drop on them.*)  
  
(*Help from the Author- Shows up during uncomfortable moments or  
award silence, or when a character is just plain embarrassed.)  
  
Bubblegumby- You'll pay for that! AHHHHH!  
  
Seto- Here she comes!  
  
Melissa- Mercury's we need a plan or something!  
  
Amy- We don't have time!  
  
Lita- Then we'll just go for it. Right!  
  
Seto- Right!  
  
Bubblegumby- I'll show you why they call me Bubblegumby.  
HAAA!  
  
(Bubblegumby sucks in air, and then blows out bubblegum  
balls.)  
  
Mina- Are those bubblegum balls!?  
  
Serena- Ooo!  
  
(Serena)- Really!?  
  
Christine- Don't touch them!  
  
Kat- They're transforming!  
  
Rebeca- What!?  
  
(The bubblegum balls transform into copies of  
Bubblegumby.)  
  
Tea- How are we suppose to defeat all theses gumballs!?  
  
Jean- Leave it to the outer scouts.  
  
Melissa- You guys handle the real Bubblegumby.  
  
Serena- How do we tell which ones which?  
  
Kat- It's the one that is sleeping.  
  
Bubblegumby- ZZZZZZZ.  
  
(Serena)- (Tear drop.) What is with all theses monsters  
sleeping!  
  
Seto- Lets just get rid of her.  
  
Raye + Tea- Mar's Fireball Flash!  
  
Bubblegumby- AHHHH! Bubble Doubles!  
  
Bubble Doubles- Coming Sir!  
  
(The Bubble Doubles start to move toward Bubblegumby.)  
  
Christine- Hold it your not going anywhere!  
  
Kat- Light Whip! I've got them! Hint them now!  
  
Melissa- Deep Eclipse!  
  
Christine- Uranus World Shaking!  
  
Rebeca- Neptune Deep Submerge!  
  
Jean- Dark Destruction!  
  
Trista- Pluto Deadly Scream!  
  
(All of the Bubble Doubles evaporate.)  
  
Bubblegumby- NOOOO! You destroyed all of my Bubble Doubles!  
  
Melissa- More like Bubble Dummies  
  
Kat- It's up to you guys now!  
  
Tea- I think we can handle it!  
  
Mina + Mai- Venus Crescent Beam Smash!  
  
Seto + Lita- Jupiter Thunder Crash!  
  
Tea + Raye- Mar's Fireball Flash!  
  
Amy + (Amy)- Mercury Bubbles Blast!  
  
Serena + (Serena)- Moon Scepter Elimination!  
  
Bubblegumby- NOOO!  
  
(Mother suddenly appears in the shadow of her second  
minion.)  
  
Mother- Scouts you wont win next time around! HAAA.!  
  
Tea- I wonder if there is any thing more annoying that her  
laugh.  
  
Raye- I can think of one.  
  
(Raye points to the Sailor Moon's who are jumping up and  
down, screaming 'We did it!'.)  
  
Jean- More like two.  
  
(All the scouts start laughing.)  
  
Serena- What are you all laughing at!?  
  
(Serena)- Yea! What are you all laughing at!?  
  
Kat- Nothing at all.  
  
Christine- You wouldn't understand it.  
  
(Serena) + Serena- Whatever!  
  
(The Scouts all start laughing again.)  
  
Seto- Come on we have to get back to school before lunch is  
over.  
  
(They untransform back into their school uniforms and rush  
off back to school. When they get back to school the bell had  
just rang so they had to go to class. As they walked in the guys  
are talking in the back of the classroom.)  
  
Mai- Hey guys. (Very unenthusiastic.)  
  
(They don't pay any attention to the girls.)  
  
Seto- Look, were sorry we ran off.  
  
Meko- Where did you guys go any way?  
  
Amy- Well. We would tell you if we could.  
  
Serena- And its not what you think either.  
  
Darien- How do you know what were thinking?  
  
Seto- Because we know what it looks like.  
  
Ray- Oh really?  
  
Melissa- Were not cheating on you if that's what you think.  
  
Bryan- That's not what we thought.  
  
Tea- What did you think then?  
  
Joey- We thought you turned into the Sailor Scouts, along with  
them, and were fighting a monster called Bubblegumby.  
  
(Making sure he kept his voice down so no one but the group  
could hear.)  
  
Mai- No, no, why would we want to do that?  
  
Yami- Don't try and hind it.  
  
Meko- We followed you all without you knowing and saw  
everything.  
  
(Serena)- And (Darien) let you!?  
  
Ray- Well. No.  
  
Darien- Not exactly.  
  
Bryan- You see we tied Him up and put Him in the gym shed.  
  
Everyone- YOU DID WHAT!?  
  
Yami- Calm down he ended up untying Himself and followed us. He  
explained everything to us, when He caught up.  
  
Seto- Well. I guess it had to happen sooner or later.  
  
Melissa- Well look at it this way, we don't have to give you  
a lame explanation when we have to go. Right?  
  
Joey- I guess.  
  
Raye- You guys have to promise not to tell any one.  
  
Yami- Don't worry we wont.  
  
Bryan- Why would we let this get in the way of our  
friendship?  
  
(Serena)- You guys have such great friends.  
  
Darien- What are you talking about? Were your friends too.  
  
Lita- That's that means a lot to us.  
  
(Amy)- Yea it sure does.  
  
Yami- We should get to our seats before the teacher comes in or  
we'll be marked absent. We'll talk later after school.  
  
Mai- We sure will.  
  
(The door opens and Trista walks in.)  
  
Everyone- (Thinking to themselves.) She's, are teacher!?  
  
Trista- Good Morning class! I am your substitute today! Now  
please open your Science books to page 155 and read to page 167  
and answer the questions 1-30. If you finish you may read a  
book. If you have any questions please fill free to ask. Okay,  
You may get started.  
  
Serena- Great.  
  
(1 hour and 30 minutes later again the class is out. They  
head over toward gym class.)  
  
(Serena)- This stinks!  
  
Serena- I know we have to do P.E. today!  
  
Tea- Would you two stop your fussing and get dressed for gym.  
  
Serena- All right.  
  
(They get dressed and headed out to roll call.)  
  
(Darien)- Good afternoon class. I'm your sub today. Today we  
are going to play volleyball, after I take roll. Lets get  
started. Snoppy.  
  
Snoppy- Here!  
  
(Darien)- Ray.  
  
Ray- Here!  
  
((Darien) goes through roll call. And he tells the class  
to head toward volleyball courts.)  
  
(Darien)- Now as I was told, by your teacher, you students  
have been playing volleyball for the past week so I expect that  
you know what to do.  
  
Class- Yes Mr. (Darien)!  
  
(Darien)- You may start.  
  
((Darien) teaches the best he could with (Serena) there.)  
  
(Darien)- Class the shower bell as rung. You may go and get  
dressed.  
  
(Serena)- I'll see you later (Darien)!  
  
(They get dressed and walk outside to see the rest of the  
group. They all start walking home with awkward silence.)  
  
Seto- Ok. I've had enough of the silence. Tea lets go to your  
place. Is that ok?  
  
Tea- Yea.  
  
(They get to the stairs of Tea's family temple and start  
walking up.)  
  
Raye- I always wondered what would happen to the temple!  
  
Tea- We've been taking good care of it.  
  
(Amy)- What I would like to know is what happen to the  
Crystal Palace?  
  
Amy- It's still around. That's where Serena's Parents live.  
  
(Serena)- Why don't you still live there yourself Serena?  
  
Serena- To boring. I'd rather be here with my friends and  
fight evil!  
  
Lita- Where is it exactly?  
  
Seto- It's about 50 miles to the west.  
  
Mina- Are we still in Crystal Tokyo?  
  
Tea- After Sailor Moon fought the Dark Moon we went into a.  
What we call it a state of peace.  
  
Melissa- Which we're still technically in.  
  
Seto- We really shouldn't answer theses questions.  
  
(As soon as Seto say that's a bright light transports all  
of them to Crystal Palace. A figure stands before them.)  
  
Serena- I knew Mom would do this.  
  
Amy- She was going to find out sooner or later Serena.  
  
Serena- Hi Mom!  
  
Neo New Queen Serenity- Actually I knew this since the  
last time the Scouts of the past came. But I decided to let  
you have some fun.  
  
Mina- Is that.!?  
  
(Serena)- Rini!?  
  
N.N.Q.S.- I use to be called that.  
  
Serena- Is this about them finding out about our secret  
identity.  
  
N.N.Q.S.- Partly. But I trust them with it. What I really  
called you all here because I found something that might  
interest you all.  
  
Serena- What is it!?  
  
(She shows them a black hole on a screen.)  
  
Seto- Isn't that near the fair!?  
  
Lita- It is!  
  
Amy- What is it!?  
  
(Amy)- It looks like a portal!  
  
N.N.Q.S.- That's exactly what it is. The problem is that it  
can't be seen by the naked eye.  
  
(Serena)- How can we see it then?  
  
N.N.Q.S.- (Smiles with a gentle smile.) With this.  
  
Mai- What is it?  
  
N.N.Q.S.- It's a computer for Amy. Here.  
  
(Hands it to the Amy of the present.)  
  
N.N.Q.S.- This will help you find where the portal is.  
  
Amy- Thank you.  
  
Serena- Thanks Mom you're the greatest.  
  
(They turn to head for the transporter room.)  
  
N.N.Q.S.- Oh. And Serena.  
  
Serena- Yea Mom!  
  
N.N.Q.S.- Be careful.  
  
Serena- Don't worry we will! And you can count on us!  
  
(They go to the transporter room and transport back to the  
temple.)  
  
Melissa- That sure broke the silence!  
  
Lita- We should take care of this problem right now.  
  
Seto- I'm with you! Are the rest of you in?  
  
Raye- You bet.  
  
Tea- Lets go.  
  
Yami- Wait!  
  
Mai- Whats the problem Yami?  
  
Bryan- Be careful. All of you.  
  
Serena- Don't worry we always are!  
  
(Darien)- I'll stay with them.  
  
(They transform and head off toward the portal.)  
  
Melissa- Amy can you give us a good idea where it is?  
  
Amy- Yes. It's a little ways ahead of us.  
  
Lita- Good.  
  
Seto- Lets get moving then.  
  
Gotamon- And where do you think your going?  
  
Christine- What!?  
  
Gotamon- I'm one of Mother's minions. You'll have to go  
though me and two others to get to the portal.  
  
Kat- No problem.  
  
Rebeca- Yep! No problem.  
  
Christine- Why don't the rest of you go ahead? We three can  
take care of this guy.  
  
Gotamon- You really think so. Lets find out.  
  
Rebeca- Neptune Deep Submerge!  
  
Kat- Go now!  
  
Serena + (Serena)- Right! Lets go!  
  
(2 Sailor Moon's, 2 Mercury's, 2 Jupiter's, 2 Venus's, 2  
Mar's, Pluto, Dark, Sun, and two monsters run toward the  
portal.)  
  
Serena- Did she just say two monsters!?  
  
(Amy)- Yes that's what see said.  
  
Serena- Great.  
  
Cupido + Lovin- Mother is very impressed that you have got then  
this far. We are Mothers warriors of love. (They have big hearts  
in their eyes.)  
  
Raye- Mars, Jupiter's, Sailor Dark. You want to help me with  
these two.  
  
Mars + Jupiter's + Dark- Sure we'd love to.  
  
Lita- The rest of you go take care of the last one!  
  
Serena- Alright if you insist.  
  
(Again they start heading toward the portal. Mother's last  
minion is wait at the entrance.)  
  
Amy- The last one!  
  
(Amy)- Sailor Moon's leave it to the rest of us.  
  
(Serena)- Hm!  
  
(The two Sailor Moon's run in but soon find themselves in  
complete darkness.)  
  
Serena- Ok this is starting to creep me out!  
  
(Serena)- Hey! What's that up ahead?  
  
Serena - It's a light!  
  
(Serena)- We should follow it. It may lead us to Mother.  
  
Mother- Come if you dare Sailor Moon's.  
  
(Serena)- AHH! She really creeps me out.  
  
Serena- She creeps me out to but we have to beat her if we  
want to save the world.  
  
(Serena)- And the Sailor Scouts as well.  
  
Serena- We're not getting anywhere just standing here are  
we.  
  
(They walk to where the light is shining. At first they  
see nothing, but then a shadow, then a figure, and finally they  
see Mother.)  
  
Serena + (Serena)- We are Sailor Moon the champions and  
in the name of the moon we will punish you!  
  
Mother - I know who you two are. The question is can you  
defeat me?  
  
Serena- Of course we can. We have to try at least.  
  
(Serena)- Oh, that was positive.  
  
Mother- Enough of your petty argument. Its time for you two  
to die!  
  
(Mother charges forward and grabs the past Sailor Moon.)  
  
Mother- Attack now and see what happens to your friend.  
HAAA!  
  
(Serena)- Do it. ATTACK!  
  
Serena- I wont!  
  
Mother- Then say goodbye to your friend.  
  
(Just then a rose hints Mother and she becomes paralyzed.  
(Sailor Moon) falls out of Mothers arms and starts falling to  
the ground. Tuxedo Mask catches her in the nick of time.)  
  
(Serena)- Tuxedo!? Thank you!  
  
Serena- What are you doing here!?  
  
Tuxedo- Well the guys were going to tie me up again if I  
didn't come on help.  
  
(Serena)- Good thing you did to!  
  
Tuxedo- The rose won't hold her for long. You better attack  
her while she still paralyzed.  
  
Serena- Thanks. You ready!  
  
(Serena)- As ready as I'll ever be.  
  
Serena- Then lets do it!  
  
(Serena) + Serena- Moon Scepter Elimination!  
  
Mother- Scouts! You may have beaten be, but my plain has all  
ready hatched and there is nothing you can do. HAAA!.  
  
Serena- We'll just see about that.  
  
( As soon as Mother disappears, they find themselves  
outside. The Scouts are all standing smiling (and a bit torn  
up). )  
  
(Serena)- Hi guys!  
  
Mina- Is it over.  
  
Seto- (Shakes her head no.) No. We still had her child to deal  
with.  
  
Serena- Haaa!  
  
Tea- Why are you laughing?  
  
Serena- I didn't know bad guys could be funny! Haaa!  
  
Raye- What are you talking about?  
  
(Serena)- Oh, yea! I remember now! That is funny! Haaa!  
  
(All the Scouts have a questioning face on.)  
  
Tuxedo- Let me explain, Mothers last words kind of play on  
what you said Seto.  
  
Seto- Ok, I guess that makes since.  
  
Mai- Mercury, are you getting any more energy signals?  
  
Amy- Yes a very big one coming from near Crystal Palace!  
  
Serena- Mom!  
  
Tea- Mercury can you access the transporter?  
  
Amy- I think I can.  
  
Seto- Lets start heading toward the Palace.  
  
Serena- Tuxedo, can you do me a favor.  
  
Tuxedo- Yea. What is it?  
  
Serena- Can you tell the guys that were ok and tell them  
where we're heading?  
  
Tuxedo- Sure. No problem.  
  
(Tuxedo runs off toward the temple.)  
  
Lita- Lets get moving now!  
  
Amy- No need to. We can transport over there now.  
  
Christine- You got access?  
  
Amy- Sure I did!  
  
Kat- Then Amy, it's up to you.  
  
Amy- Right.  
  
(Amy transported them to the transporter room. And what  
they saw was a mess.)  
  
Rebeca- What happened here?  
  
Melissa- I bet I know. Mother's child.  
  
Jean- We better look around.  
  
Trista- Look for clues every one.  
  
Mina- Serena. Lets look for your Mom ok.  
  
Serena- Hm. Mom! Mom where are you?  
  
N.N.Q.S.- Girls. You must defeat Mother's child.  
  
Serena- Mom!  
  
N.N.Q.S.- Don't worry. I'm fine.  
  
(Serena)- Where did Mother's child go?  
  
N.N.Q.S.- It's still here. It's in the dance hall.  
  
Tea- Right. Lets go and get rid of this nightmare once and for  
all.  
  
(They all head toward the dance hall. When they get there  
they find Mother's child waiting for them.)  
  
Child- So you're finally here.  
  
Serena- We've come to destroy you and your plan of  
destroying Earth and it's people.  
  
Serena + (Serena)- We are Sailor Moon the champions of  
justice, and in the name of the moon we'll punish you!  
  
Child- I wouldn't count on it.  
  
Lita- Scouts attack!  
  
Lita + Seto- Thundercloud Zap!  
  
Tea + Raye- Fire Ignite!  
  
Amy + (Amy)- Bubbles Blast!  
  
Mina + Mai- Crescent Beam Smash!  
  
Trista- Deadly Scream!  
  
Melissa- Deep Eclipse!  
  
Kat- Light Whip!  
  
Jean- Dark Destruction!  
  
Rebeca- Deep Submerge!  
  
Christine- World Shaking!  
  
(The hit Child but.)  
  
Kat- It didn't even scratch it!  
  
Child- That tickled. Now it's my turn. HAAA!  
  
(Child raised its arm and with one swoop it knocked all  
the Scouts against the wall along with N.N.Q.S.)  
  
(Serena) + Serena- NOOO!  
  
Serena- You'll pay for that.  
  
(Serena)- We have to hit it with every thing we've got!  
  
Serena + (Serena)- Moon Crystal Power!.  
  
Child- You think that will work? Your wrong. AHHH!.  
  
Serena + (Serena)- AHHHHH!.  
  
Child- What's this!? No! This can't be happening! Ahhh!  
  
(Neither one of the Moons stop attacking until Child was  
completely gone. By the time they have finished the Scout along  
with N.N.Q.S. have woken up and are very prod of them.)  
  
(Serena)- That's what happens went you hurt our friends!  
  
Serena- And our family!  
  
(The next day.)  
  
Serena- I wish you guys didn't have to go.  
  
(Serena)- So do we all.  
  
Amy- Hopefully you all don't have to come here to fight evil  
again. I'd rather chat with you.  
  
(Amy)- We'll see you.  
  
Everyone- Bye!  
  
Lita- It's all up to you now Trista.  
  
Trista- On behalf of Pluto, I call forth the gates of time,  
bring us back to our time!  
  
(In a sudden a light appears and disappears, a long with  
the light the Scouts of the past.)  
  
Melissa- Hey! Where did Serena go!?  
  
Serena- Ice Cream!  
  
Tea- Oh, brother. Meatball head come back here.  
  
Everyone- Serena!  
  
THE END 


	3. future3

PART 3  
  
(Crystal Palace)  
  
N.N.Q.S.- What's going on here!? No! You can't! If you mess  
with that, the time continuum will be disturbed.  
  
Plum- N.N.Q.S.! What's going on!  
  
N.N.Q.S.- Pluto! He's trying to destroy the time gate!  
  
Plum- I won't allow this! Pluto Deadly Scream! No! Stop!...  
  
(Crystal Tokyo)  
  
Serena- Yes! The weekend is here! Time for mall shopping!  
  
Seto- Serena? How come you always drag me with you to the mall  
every weekend?  
  
Serena- Because, Tea is at the temple, Amy is studying, and  
Mai is with Yami!  
  
Seto- And what about Melissa?  
  
Serena- She's... I don't know what she is doing.  
  
Melissa- Hey! Seto! Serena!  
  
Seto- Speak of the devil.  
  
Serena- Hi Melissa!  
  
Seto- I thought you'd be with Meko.  
  
Melissa- Nope. Not today. Today is a day for shopping.  
  
Serena- It's mine too. Like they say, great minds think  
alike.  
  
Seto- Serena you're the last person in the world that should be  
saying that line.  
  
Serena- What's that suppose to mean?  
  
Seto- Nothing at all. I'll just leave since you have some one to  
shop with. So I'll see you two later.  
  
Melissa- Aright! Bye!  
  
Serena- Time to get going!  
  
Serena + Melissa- Yeah!  
  
Seto- Now where's that shop that has nothing but dragons in it?  
  
(Seto sees Plum come out of an alley all torn up and  
hurt.)  
  
Seto- Plum! What happen!?  
  
Plum- Must... Save... N.N.Q.S....  
  
Seto- Plum! Plum! What about N.N.Q.S.!? Plum! I have to go get  
help!  
  
(Mai and Yami come into view.)  
  
Seto- Mai! Yami! Over here! Help me!  
  
Mai- Plum! What happened!?  
  
Seto- Not sure. Something about N.N.Q.S.  
  
Yami- We have to get her to the hospital.  
  
Mai- Pick her up Yami!  
  
Yami- Right!  
  
(Yami picks Plum up.)  
  
Seto- Mai, do me a favor and round up everyone and meet me at  
the hospital. I'll be there in a little bit. I'm going to go to  
Crystal Palace and see what's going on.  
  
Mai- All right, see you later then.  
  
Seto- Wait! There's Serena and Melissa! Serena! Melissa!  
  
(They come over and Seto explains.)  
  
Seto- Serena, Melissa, I want you two to come with me to Crystal  
Palace. Mai, You and Yami get Plum to the hospital.  
  
Yami- (Nods) Let's go Mai.  
  
Mai- Ok.  
  
(Serena, Seto, and Melissa head over to Crystal Palace. When they get  
there they find Crystal Palace a mess.)  
  
Melissa- What happened here?  
  
Seto- Not sure. But hopefully we can find some clues.  
  
Serena- What happen to my Mom? MOM!  
  
Melissa- Over here!  
  
Serena- It's a note.  
  
Seto- Bring the silver crystal or you will never see the Queen  
again.  
  
Serena- What did you do with my mom Seto!?  
  
Seto- Serena, calm down. I was just reading the note.  
  
Melissa- Serena, I thought you were smarter than that?  
  
Serena- I knew that! I was just... practicing.  
  
Seto + Melissa- Oh. Brother.  
  
Rika- I know what happen to the Queen.  
  
Melissa- Rika!  
  
Seto- Who took her Rika?  
  
Rika- Let's just put it this way. Were old friends.  
  
Serena- Just tell us!  
  
Rika- It's pancake face!  
  
Serena- ?  
  
Melissa- King Pannece.  
  
Seto- I see. Well we better get back and tell the other what we  
found.  
  
(At the hospital.)  
  
Tea- The doctor said she'll be fine in a couple of days or so.  
  
Melissa- That's good to hear.  
  
Mai- Your back!  
  
Seto- We didn't find much though. But we did find out who took  
the Queen.  
  
Serena- Tell me Seto or you'll die!  
  
Seto- Serena you couldn't kill me even if you wanted to, and you  
were with us so you know already.  
  
Melissa- We'll let her answer your questions.  
  
Tea- Rika!  
  
Rika- Hey sis!  
  
Tea- What in the world are your doing here!?  
  
Rika- Well, I'm Saturn after all. So don't act so surprised that  
I'm here. And second the Queen invited me to the Palace along  
with Plum.  
  
Tea- I should have known she'd say that.  
  
Rika- Well like they say, ask a stupid question get a stupid  
answer.  
  
Tea- Whatever.  
  
Seto- Anyway since tomorrow is Sunday, we have no school. So  
I'll stay here with Plum tonight.  
  
Amy- Come on Yami! Mom is probably worried by now. Were two  
minutes late.  
  
Mai- Wait Yami! Don't forget you asked me over for dinner  
tonight!  
  
Yami- Don't worry I didn't forget.  
  
(Amy, Mai, Yami, etc walk out the door, except for Joey.)  
  
Joey- Seto I'm going to stay too. If that's okay?  
  
Seto- Be my guess.  
  
Joey- So how come you volunteered to stay?  
  
Seto- Well, Plum and I have been friends even since we were  
born. And I haven't seen her since we all found out that we were  
the heirs to become the next sailor scouts.  
  
Joey- How long has that been?  
  
Seto- About five years.  
  
Joey- So you guys have been scouts for five years!?  
  
Seto- Pretty much.  
  
Joey- Harsh.  
  
Seto- Actually it isn't that bad.  
  
(Seto yawns.)  
  
Joey- Tired?  
  
Seto- Yea, kind of. It's been a long and exciting day.  
  
Joey- I know what you mean. Seto...  
  
(Seto fell asleep.)  
  
(The next morning.)  
  
Plum- Seto! Seto!  
  
Seto- What?  
  
Plum- Wake up! Or do I have to call you by your nickname.  
  
Seto- Alright! Alright. I'm up. How are you doing?  
  
Plum- Fine, I just need some rest.  
  
Seto- Hey where did Joey go?  
  
Plum- Here. He told me to give you this.  
  
Seto- It's a note. Hey, Seto, had to get to work, but I'll see  
you later. Joey. Plum I'll be back. I have something I have to  
do.  
  
Plum- Don't worry about it. Yami and Mai called and said they  
were coming over.  
  
Seto- Alright! See you later!  
  
Plum- Bye!  
  
(At Mai, Serena, and Seto's house.)  
  
Seto- (Thinking to herself.) Serena better be awake by now.  
  
(Opens the door and surprisingly she's awake.)  
  
Seto- Wow! I'm surprised your awake Serena.  
  
Rika- Thanks to me she is!  
  
Seto- Thanks Rika!  
  
Rika- Tea is also here, or was.  
  
Serena- How's Plum?  
  
Seto- She's fine.  
  
Serena- That's good!  
  
Seto- Serena, your still not wake are you?  
  
Serena- What makes you say that Seto?  
  
Seto- You haven't noticed that you're drooling.  
  
Serena- Oh.  
  
Seto- Hey. Rika. You did wake her up an hour before I told you  
to right?  
  
Rika- I sure did!  
  
Serena- Seto you told her to wake me up!?  
  
Seto- Yea. Why?  
  
Serena- She poured two buckets of ice on my head!  
  
Seto- It worked this time!?  
  
Rika- Sort of.  
  
Serena- She poured two buckets of ice on my head and picked  
me up and put me in an ice cold shower!  
  
Seto- Nice job! I've got to try it the next time Serena wont  
wake up.  
  
Rika- Now. Where did Tea go?  
  
Seto- Oh. I saw her leave as I was on my way here.  
  
Rika- I wonder where she went.  
  
Serena- Don't you even dare Seto!  
  
Seto- What are you talking about Serena?  
  
Rika- I think she's talking about the waking up thing.  
  
Seto- Serena we're talking about something else now.  
  
Serena- ?  
  
Seto- Forget it.  
  
Rika- I've got to be going now. I have some things to take care  
of.  
  
Seto- Oh. Ok. Don't forget there's a Scout meeting at five.  
  
Rika- I won't. It's not like I'm Serena or something.  
  
Serena- All right! That's it! Come back here you little  
brat!  
  
Rika- Got to go!  
  
Serena- Come back!  
  
Seto- Serena calm down! And would you go get dressed, so we can  
go do something.  
  
Serena- Fine.  
  
(30 minutes later.)  
  
Seto- Come on Serena!  
  
Serena- I'm coming. (Yawns.)  
  
Seto- Joey and Darien are waiting for us at the Crystal Theater.  
  
Serena- Were going to the movies!?  
  
Seto- Yes, if you get your butt moving.  
  
Serena- Ok! Lets go!  
  
(Serena grabs Seto's hand and runs all the way to Crystal  
Theater.)  
  
Serena- Now where are they?  
  
Seto- They're probably inside already.  
  
Serena- Are you feeling ok Seto?  
  
Seto- Yea. Just fine. Why?  
  
Serena- Because you seem tired.  
  
Seto- I'm just tired from being at the hospital all night.  
  
Serena- Maybe we should go home.  
  
Seto- No. It's ok. Really.  
  
Serena- Ok if you say so.  
  
Seto- There they are Serena.  
  
Serena- Darien!  
  
Darien- Serena! Seto!  
  
Serena- Where did Joey go? I just saw him.  
  
Darien- He was just here a minute ago.  
  
Seto- Why don't we go inside? Maybe he went to go get seats for  
us.  
  
Darien- Maybe.  
  
Serena- What movie are we going to see?  
  
Seto- Huh? Oh. City Blues.  
  
Serena- That's the move I wanted to see!  
  
Darien- There he is.  
  
Joey- Sorry, I wanted to get some popcorn for everyone.  
  
Seto- We were wondering where you went.  
  
Joey- You ok?  
  
Seto- Yea. Fine.  
  
Serena- She's tired from being at the hospital all night  
with Plum.  
  
Joey- Maybe I should take you home.  
  
Seto- No. It's ok. I want to see this movie.  
  
Joey- All right.  
  
(Two hours later.)  
  
Serena- Seto fell asleep.  
  
Joey- She isn't exactly one of those people who like showing  
their feelings.  
  
Darien- I got to say though; Seto's got to be the toughest  
person I know.  
  
Serena- You know; I didn't notice how much Seto and I look  
like each other until now.  
  
Joey- Except you two are complete opposites.  
  
Darien- We better get her home.  
  
Joey- Good thing we came in the same car. Huh Darien?  
  
(Outside Seto, Serena, and Mai's house.)  
  
Joey- Can you open the door Serena!?  
  
Serena- Yea, just a second. Let me find the key. Ahh! Here  
it is!  
  
(They walk in.)  
  
Joey- Her rooms upstairs to the left right?  
  
Serena- Right!  
  
(Brings Seto upstairs and puts her to bed. And heads  
downstairs.)  
  
Darien- Still asleep?  
  
Joey- Yea.  
  
Serena- I just got off the phone with Plum. The doctor said  
she'll be fine by Friday. Which is in five days!  
  
Darien- That's great!  
  
(Mai and Yami walk in the door.)  
  
Joey- What's happening Yami!?  
  
Yami- Darien! Joey! What's up!?  
  
Darien- Just hanging out.  
  
Mai- Where's Seto?  
  
Serena- She feel asleep at the movie theater.  
  
Mai- How come?  
  
Joey- Because she was at the hospital all night.  
  
Mai- I'll be back, I'm going to go change real quick.  
  
Yami- So what movie did you guys go see?  
  
Darien- City Blues.  
  
Yami- I heard that it's good.  
  
(Mai comes running down the stairs.)  
  
Mai- You guys! Seto is gone!  
  
Serena + Darien + Joey + Yami- What!? 


	4. future4

PART 4  
  
Joey- What do you mean she's gone!?  
  
Mai- I went up to change and I heard a loud noise from Seto's  
room. So I went in and she wasn't there.  
  
Rika- This isn't good. I'm to late.  
  
Serena- Rika! Your back!  
  
Mai- What do you mean you're to late?  
  
Rika- NNQS had to tell Plum and I something, but before she  
could tell us she was kidnapped. That's why Plum and I were at  
the Palace. I found out what she wanted to tell us. But it looks  
like I was to late.  
  
Serena- Rika, what did my Mom want to tell you and Plum?  
  
Rika- That you and Seto are sisters. But not just sisters, you  
two are twins.  
  
Serena- What!? How can that be?  
  
Mai- But why was Seto kidnapped?  
  
Rika- Because she has the other half of the silver crystal.  
  
Darien- I thought Serena had the crystal?  
  
Rika- She only has half. When Serena and Seto were born the  
crystal split in to two crystals. One is the silver crystal,  
which is what Serena has, and the other is the imperial crystal,  
which is what Seto has.  
  
Joey- But why didn't the Queen tell her?  
  
Rika- Because if no one knew about the other half of the crystal  
then the world would be safe from those who want to rule it.  
Serena, we must not let him get the other half of the crystal.  
  
Yami- Is there something that we can do?  
  
Rika- I'm afraid there isn't for now any way.  
  
Mai- What's the plan Rika?  
  
Rika- First we have to round up the other scouts. Then we have  
to travel.  
  
Serena- What do you mean travel?  
  
Mai- Travel where?  
  
Rika- To the past!  
  
Serena + Mai- TO THE PAST!!!  
  
Rika- King Pannce has Seto in the past. Approximately 100 years  
to be exact.  
  
Mai- That would put us the same time as the past scouts.  
  
Rika- Which is a good thing because we'll need all the help we  
can get.  
  
Serena- But how are we going to get there Rika?  
  
Plum- That's where I come in!  
  
Serena + Mai- Plum!  
  
Mai- Your suppose to be in the hospital!  
  
Plum- Don't worry I "persuaded" the Doctor to let me out early.  
  
Mai- "Persuaded"?  
  
Rika- Lets not get in to that. Lets just get down to the other  
business shall we?  
  
Serena- Right lets get the others.  
  
(They call the other scouts on the communication watches,  
and meet up at Seto, Mai, and Serena's house. The guys are also  
there.)  
  
Tea- Shall we get going?  
  
Yami- We'll wait here and watch your house.  
  
Mai- Thank you Yami!  
  
Amy- Lets get going we don't have any time to waist.  
  
Serena- Pluto it's up to you.  
  
Plum- Right. On behalf of Pluto, I call forth the gate of time;  
bring us back in time to where our friend lies!  
  
(In a flash of light the scouts of the future were in the  
past.)  
  
(Meanwhile. In the Past.)  
  
Lita- Sailor Moon! Would you stop crying and get off your butt!  
  
Raye- It's embarrassing.  
  
(Serena)- Whaaaaaa!!!  
  
Mina- Look out!  
  
(Amy)- Sailor Moon! Jump out of the way!  
  
(Serena)- Ahhhhhh!!!  
  
Tea- Mar's Fireball Flash!  
  
Raye- Mar's Fireball?  
  
Serena- Moon Scepter Elimination!  
  
Bad Guy- Nooo! You've defeated me! Ahhh!...  
  
(Serena)- Hey! What's going on!? That's my attack!  
  
Serena- Don't worry were not here to take your job!  
  
Lita- The scouts of the future!?  
  
Tea- The one and only!  
  
(Amy)- So, why are you guys here in our time?  
  
Amy- Rika would you explain to them? You seem to be good at it.  
  
Rika- It would be my pleasure.  
  
(Rika filled them in.)  
  
Mina- Wow! That was a complicated story even for me!  
  
Raye- So you need our help to find Seto and the Queen?  
  
Serena- Yep.  
  
(Serena)- Then you have it!  
  
Serena- Yeah!  
  
Amy- We have one more problem.  
  
Serena- We do?  
  
Amy- We need a place to stay.  
  
Raye- You guys can stay at the temple if you would like?  
  
Mai- That would be a big help.  
  
Tea- I'll make sure Serena stays in check.  
  
(Amy)- We should try and find Seto and the Queen first  
thing in the morning.  
  
Lita- Good idea! Why don't we meet at the temple and go from  
there.  
  
Rika- We better hurry. Pluto isn't doing so well.  
  
Plum- I'm fine. I just need a little more rest and I'll be fine.  
  
Raye- Then lets get going to the temple. We'll see the rest of  
you in the morning.  
  
(20 minutes later)  
  
Raye- Well here we are. Oh, a word of advice, don't let Chad bug  
you. If he does tell me and I'll take care of him.  
  
Tea- Thanks Raye!  
  
Raye- No problem.  
  
(Next Morning.)  
  
Raye- I'm surprised that we got them both up this morning.  
  
Tea- I know what you mean Raye.  
  
Lita- I agree with you two there.  
  
Amy- Now, where should we start?  
  
(Amy)- I think we should start by you guys telling us what  
you know about this King Pannce.  
  
Rika- I've got it. I was the first to run in to him. He was one  
of your typical robbers that I put in the slammer. But about a  
month after that he escaped from jail.  
  
Amy- That's when we ran in to him. We chased him to an old  
factory in the 356 district. But when we caught up to him he had  
already fallen into a large container of chemicals.  
  
Mai- We thought that was the end of him.  
  
Tea- But we thought wrong.  
  
Plum- He came back to get the crystal. We know that he has one  
of the time gate keys. So he can freely go through time whenever  
he wants.  
  
Rika- The first thing we have to do is take that away.  
  
Serena- But what about Seto and my Mom, I mean our Mom.  
  
(Serena)- Don't worry we'll help you rescue them.  
  
Mina- Why don't we split up and see if we can find any thing  
suspicious, like energy signals or some thing.  
  
Tea- Good idea.  
  
(Two hours later. At the temple.)  
  
Lita- Anything?  
  
Plum- No. Nothing.  
  
Rika- Where in the world could he be hiding them?  
  
Seto- You shouldn't worry so much.  
  
Serena- Seto! Your back!  
  
Lita- But how did you escape King Pannce?  
  
Seto- Well I had help from the Queen, my Mom.  
  
Rika- So you know?  
  
Seto- Yea, I do. I know every thing.  
  
Serena- How's Mom?  
  
Seto- I'm not sure, I wish I did though.  
  
(Amy)- Do you remember where you were?  
  
Seto- I'm afraid not.  
  
Amy- Do you still have the crystal Seto?  
  
Seto- Oh. Yea I do.  
  
Raye- Good! Now King Pannce doesn't have any part of it.  
  
Serena- Are you ok Seto?  
  
Seto- Yea. I must still be tired.  
  
Plum- I wouldn't be surprised.  
  
(Serena)- So we still have to find the Queen.  
  
Raye- Wow! Serena! You're actually keeping up!  
  
(Serena)- Why do you have to be so mean Raye?  
  
Raye- Because you're a meatball head!  
  
(Serena)- Grrr!!!  
  
Mina + (Amy) + Lita- Oh brother.  
  
Seto- Sounds like you and Tea, Serena.  
  
Serena + Tea- It does not!  
  
Rika + Seto- Oh yes it does!  
  
(Everyone starts laughing.)  
  
(Later that day.)  
  
(Serena)- So you and Seto are twins.  
  
Serena- Yea.  
  
(Serena)- You and her have some catching up to do.  
  
Serena- Not really. We've been living together, with Mai,  
since we started high school. You have a little brother, don't  
you?  
  
(Serena)- Yea. My little brother Sammy, who is a total pain in  
the rear, but I still love him.  
  
Serena- You know I never thought of this before but he would  
be my great uncle.  
  
(Serena)- Yea, he would, wouldn't he.  
  
Serena- It's kind of interesting. I mean talking to you  
right now, because in my time you're my Grandma!  
  
(Serena)- You calling me old!?  
  
Serena- Of course not!  
  
Raye- You're both meatball heads.  
  
Tea- I agree!  
  
Serena- Serena are you thinking what I'm thinking!?  
  
Tea- Wow! You're using your brain! Good for you!  
  
(Serena)- Now I am.  
  
Serena- It's time for-  
  
(Serena)- REVENGE!!!  
  
Tea + Raye- Ahhhhh!!!  
  
(The next morning.)  
  
Mai- Hey, where are the Serena's, Tea, and Raye?  
  
Seto- I don't think they ever came in last night.  
  
Amy- Are you sure?  
  
Seto- Yeah. I'm sure, we would have heard them.  
  
Rika- You're right.  
  
Plum- Maybe we should go find them?  
  
(They walk outside and find all four of them on the porch  
sleeping.)  
  
Rika- Tea! Wake up!  
  
Tea- What!? Oh, we must of fell asleep while we were torturing  
them.  
  
Raye- We must of.  
  
Seto- Hey Serena's! Wake up!  
  
(Serena) + Serena- We're awake!  
  
Plum- It's been really easy to get them up lately.  
  
Rika- I know.  
  
(Amy)- Hey you guys! We just picked up a huge energy  
signal.  
  
Amy- We need to check it out!  
  
Lita- It might be the Queen.  
  
Serena- Then lets get moving!  
  
Tea- Is this stuff coming out of your mouth Serena, or am I  
still asleep?  
  
Serena- Ha, ha. Very funny Tea.  
  
(They head off toward the energy. But when they get there  
they find nothing.)  
  
Mina- Are you sure this is where the energy was coming from Amy?  
  
(Amy)- Positive.  
  
Lita- There's nothing here.  
  
Seto- How gullible can you get? Haaaa!!!  
  
Serena- What are you talking about Jupiter?  
  
Seto- A princess with no brains. How pathetic. And the Scouts of  
the future and the past, give you a little energy and you come  
running like a bunch of idiots.  
  
Plum- I don't think that's Seto.  
  
Rika- King Pannce must be controlling her!  
  
Seto- It's time for you all to die. King Pannce has no use for  
any of you any more. Except, my dear sister and the Sailor Moon  
of this time. Now if you don't mind I'll let some of my other  
minions take care of the rest of you while I take the  
princesses. Haaaa!!!  
  
Rini- I'm afraid I can't let you do that!  
  
(Serena)- Mini Moon!  
  
Serena- Mini Moon?  
  
Raye- Long story. Talk later.  
  
Mai- Look out her they come!  
  
Seto- Isn't this convenient. Four crystals all for me!  
  
Rini- We wont let you have them!  
  
(Serena)- We need to help her Sailor Moon.  
  
Serena- I know, but there might not be away.  
  
Seto- You fools I'm not here to fight you! I'm here to capture  
you!  
  
Serena- What!?  
  
Rini- What's this!?  
  
(Serena)- It's some kind of bubble!  
  
Seto- You like it. It's my own invention. I call it the Jupiter  
thunder bubble!  
  
Serena- There's no thunder so why call it that?  
  
Seto- Wait for it.  
  
Rini- Huh?  
  
Serena + (Serena) + Rini- Ahhhhh!...  
  
(Meanwhile.)  
  
Lita- We need to get rid of these things and help Sailor Moon.  
Jupiter Thunder Crash!  
  
Mina- Venus Crescent Beam Smash!  
  
Raye- Mar's Fireball Flash!  
  
(Amy)- Mercury Bubbles Blast!  
  
Bad Guy1- Ahhh...  
  
Lita- Were done here. You guys done?  
  
Tea- Just about!  
  
Plum- Pluto Deadly Scream!  
  
Rika- Were done now!  
  
Bad Guy2- Ahhh...  
  
Seto- You're to late Scouts! They've already been transported to  
my hide out! And now it's time for me to say my fair wells!  
Haaa...  
  
(Seto disappears into the night sky and the Scouts from  
both the future and present are left to wonder what they are  
going to do.)  
  
Everyone- SAILOR MOON!!!... 


	5. future5

PART 5  
  
King Pannce- Finally I have the crystals! And as a special  
bonus the crystal for another future and of this time! What more  
could an evil villain ask for!  
  
Serena- Seto! Seto! Are you ok?  
  
Seto- What happened?  
  
(Serena)- You were under King Pannce's control and caught all of us.  
  
Seto- No wonder my head hurts.  
  
NNQS- You'll be okay. But we need to find a way out of here.  
  
Rini- If only we could contact the Scouts.  
  
(Serena)- That's impossible Rini. King Pannce took our  
communication watches.  
  
Seto- He didn't get mine. Here.  
  
Serena- Ours are a little different. Remember were from the  
future.  
  
(Serena)- Get working on it.  
  
Serena- Right. Sailor Mercury. Can you hear me?  
  
Amy- I can but barely. Where are you?  
  
Serena- I'm not sure, but I'll put my tracking device on so  
all of you can find us.  
  
Amy- Ok, it's working. We'll be there soon as possible.  
  
Serena- They're on the way. We at lest have to hold up till  
then. How are you doing Seto?  
  
Seto- A little better. I'll be ok.  
  
NNQS- We can't let him use our crystals. We must protect them.  
  
(Serena)- Right.  
  
King Pannce- Now, which one of you should I start with.  
  
Serena- Great, an evil bad guy that's fast.  
  
(Serena)- This isn't good.  
  
King Pannce- How about I start with you. You're still weak  
from my control, aren't you?  
  
NNQS- Please, leave them out of this.  
  
King Pannce- Oh, but my dear Queen. Don't you see you were  
only the bait nothing more. I have no use for you. In fact I  
should just get rid of you. Say goodbye.  
  
(Meanwhile.)  
  
Amy- Over this way!  
  
Mai- Isn't this the 356 district in our time?  
  
Tea- You're right! It is!  
  
Rika- I'm not surprised. And if that's so, he must be in number  
1596.  
  
(Amy)- What kind of powers does he have?  
  
Plum- He doesn't have any.  
  
Lita- Then how is he so powerful!  
  
Rika- He may not have any powers, but he's super smart.  
  
Tea- That's how he gets power. He over powers his opponents.  
  
Mina- Good thing we have a couple of brainy acts on our team!  
  
(Amy)- There it is!  
  
Lita- We have to hurry!  
  
(Inside the warehouse.)  
  
King Pannce- Now die!  
  
Seto- Jupiter Thunder Cloud Zap!  
  
King Pannce- Huh!? Ha. I'm surprised you still have energy!  
But it won't work.  
  
Seto- No. He blocked it.  
  
Serena- Thank you Seto but Please don't do that any more.  
You have very little energy left.  
  
Seto- Ok, I promise I won't use any more of my energy. But we  
need to stop him some how.  
  
(Serena)- Let me try. Moon Tiara!  
  
King Pannce- You're just delaying the inevitable! Haa!  
  
Rini- You're saying that like it's a bad thing.  
  
King Pannce- I guess I have to shut all of you up first!  
Haa!  
  
Serena- What can we do now!?  
  
Mai- Venus Love Chain Encircle!  
  
Lita- Are we to late?  
  
(Serena)- He has the Queen!  
  
Rika- I'll unlock the cage! I'll leave rest up to all of you!  
  
Raye- Okay!  
  
Tea- We need to get the Queen away from him.  
  
Raye- But how?  
  
King Pannce- You want her, you can have her. She is of no  
use to me anyways.  
  
(King Pannce throws the Queen into Plum who catches her  
with a little trouble, but catches her.)  
  
Lita- That was a mistake Pannce. Jupiter thunder Cloud Zap!  
  
Tea- It didn't work!  
  
Mina- I thought you said he didn't have any powers!  
  
Mai- He doesn't, or at least, the last time we fought him he  
didn't.  
  
King Pannce- You're right there about not having any powers  
last time. But now with a little improvement I do.  
  
Amy- What kind of improvement?  
  
King Pannce- That's for me to know and you to find out. Now  
I want those crystals!  
  
Raye- To bad you wont get them, as long as we're around.  
  
King Pannce- Then I'll just have to make a path, now won't  
I.  
  
Tea + Raye- Mars Fireball Flash! Got him!  
  
Mina- Look out behind you!  
  
Tea + Raye- What!? Ahhh!  
  
Lita- No Sailor Mars!  
  
King Pannce- Which one of you wants to be next? How about  
you?  
  
Lita- Great.  
  
Mina- Don't worry we'll all help.  
  
King Pannce- The rest of you all at once. Do as you wish.  
It wont make any difference.  
  
(Meanwhile.)  
  
Rika- Don't worry, I'll have all of you out of here in a minute.  
  
Serena- Hurry! The Scouts aren't doing so well!  
  
Rika- I know! How's Jupiter?  
  
(Serena)- She's fine. She's just sleeping.  
  
Rika- Almost got it.  
  
(Back to the Scouts.)  
  
Amy + (Amy)- Mercury Bubbles Blast!  
  
Lita- Jupiter Thunder Crash!  
  
Mina + Mai- Venus Crescent Beam!  
  
Plum- Pluto Deadly Scream!  
  
King Pannce- Not even all of you together can hurt me. Now  
get out of my way!  
  
(With one swift blast the rest of the Scouts are knocked  
to the ground.)  
  
King Pannce- Now to deal with the Crystals. (To himself.) I  
almost forgot about her.  
  
Serena- Look out Saturn!  
  
Rika- Huh!? Mmm. (Herself) I'm ready for you!  
  
King Pannce- What can you do to me that your friends  
couldn't?  
  
Rika- I won't let you get by me! Haa!  
  
King Pannce- Nice try. But you're to slow. Now say goodbye.  
  
(But just before King Pannce can hit Sailor Saturn a rose  
stops him in his tracks.)  
  
(Serena)- Tuxedo Mask!  
  
(Darien)- Saturn go get that lock unlocked. I'll hold him for  
as long as I can.  
  
Rika- Right.  
  
King Pannce- I'm afraid that you wont be holding me down any  
longer than this. Ahhh!!!  
  
(Darien)- (To himself) This isn't good. He's to strong for  
me.  
  
Rika- Tuxedo I can't get close any more! There's some kind of  
energy shield around it now.  
  
King Pannce- It's time for both of you to stop interfering.  
Haa!  
  
(King Pannce flung Tuxedo off him and into Rika. They both  
are out cold.)  
  
King Pannce- Now where was I? Oh, yes I remember now, I was  
just about to take the crystal from Jupiter here.  
  
(King Pannce picks up Seto, and all Sailor Moon can do is  
watch.)  
  
Seto- Sailor Moon here!  
  
Serena- The crystal!?  
  
King Pannce- No! What are you doing?  
  
NNQS- (In Serena's head.) Serena, you must fuse the crystals  
together with your power.  
  
Serena- But, how do I do that?  
  
NNQS- Look inside yourself and you will find the answer.  
  
Seto- Sailor Moon!  
  
Serena- I've got it!  
  
(Sailor Moon fused the crystal together. Now the two  
Crystals are the Imperial Silver Crystal after 16 years.)  
  
King Pannce- You just made it that much easier for me.  
What!? What's that light!?  
  
Serena- This is the true form of the Crystal. Mini Moon,  
Sailor Moon, please I need your help.  
  
Rini- You've got it.  
  
(Serena)- Rini go grab Jupiter. Let me and Sailor Moon take  
care of King Pannce.  
  
Rini- Right.  
  
(Rini grabs Seto out of King Pannce's hands. And then the  
Sailor Moon of the future and present hit him with the full  
strength of the newly formed crystal.)  
  
King Pannce- Nooo!!!...  
  
Serena + (Serena)- Is it over!  
  
Seto- There doesn't seem to be any sign of him.  
  
Amy- He's gone.  
  
(Amy)- His energy is completely gone.  
  
Serena- You guys are all right!  
  
Lita- Of course, it takes a lot more than that to get rid of us!  
  
Raye- Yea Meatball Head.  
  
Tea- I've got to admit, you did a good job.  
  
NNQS- I'm very proud of you Serena.  
  
Serena- So who is Mini Moon?  
  
(Serena)- Oh, This is Rini!  
  
Future Scouts- Rini!  
  
Serena- You were Mini Moon Mom!?  
  
NNQS- In my younger days.  
  
Plum- I found the gate key. We can go home at any time now.  
  
Seto- Yea, I think I need to get home and get my strength back.  
  
Serena- I guess it's time to go then. We'll see you all some  
day again.  
  
(Serena)- Take care!  
  
Mina- We'll be here when you need us again.  
  
Tea- Same goes with us.  
  
Serena- Pluto.  
  
Plum- (Nods her head.) I call forth the gates of time in the  
name of the planet Pluto. Bring us back to the future where we  
live!  
  
(The Scouts are transported to the future.)  
  
Scouts- Ahhh!  
  
(They land up being in the air and drop in on top of the  
Guys and Melissa.)  
  
Seto- Plum! You could have at least put us on the ground like at  
the Palace!  
  
Plum- Sorry. I ran out of energy.  
  
Serena- I wonder what broke our fall?  
  
Mai- Yami!  
  
(10 minutes later.)  
  
Tea- Were so sorry.  
  
Darien- Don't worry about it.  
  
Plum- It was all my fault.  
  
Meko- No it wasn't.  
  
Melissa- How could you forget about me!? I wanted to go with  
you!  
  
Serena- We tried to call you but you weren't at home and  
your cell phone was off.  
  
Melissa- Whatever!  
  
Amy- That was the longest week. Good thing we don't have school  
during the summer.  
  
Mai- Yami, are you sure you're ok?  
  
Yami- Yes Mai.  
  
Serena- I'm starving. Let's order some pizza!  
  
Seto- Serena, your always hungry.  
  
Serena- I know! But I can't help it.  
  
Everyone- (Laughs out loud)  
  
(Next morning)  
  
Seto- Serena! Would you wake up! We have to go to the Palace  
this morning.  
  
Serena- I know. I know.  
  
Mai- Breakfast if done. Are you two coming down or not?  
  
Seto- I'm coming Mai.  
  
Serena- Breakfast!?  
  
(Seto walks half way down the stairs before being almost  
trampled by Serena.)  
  
Seto- I've got to remember to hurry down the stairs before  
Serena comes down.  
  
Mai- Here Serena!  
  
Serena- This looks good!  
  
Mai- Of course it does! Seto cooked it! All I did was pour the  
orange juice while Seto went up stairs to wake you up.  
  
Serena- Mmm!!! Seto, your food's always the best!  
  
Seto- Thanks Serena! But it isn't that-  
  
Mai- -She's right Seto! Your food is always good!  
  
Seto- Oh, come on guys. Stop it! You're making me blush!  
  
Serena- You know it would help if you showed or told us how  
you feel. That way you wouldn't be so tired.  
  
Seto- I promise I will. Now hurry up Serena we have to be at the  
Palace by nine. That means we have to leave here at eight  
thirty.  
  
Serena- All right. I'm almost done. Just let me finish my  
waffle.  
  
(Serena finishes her waffle and then runs up stairs and  
gets dressed.)  
  
Seto- Serena! Come on! We have to go!  
  
Serena- I'm coming.  
  
(Serena comes down the stairs.)  
  
Serena- Bye Mai!  
  
Mai- See you two later.  
  
Seto- Serena!  
  
Serena- What!?  
  
Seto- Come on!  
  
Serena- Oh!  
  
(Serena walks out the door.)  
  
Seto- Lets go! Get in the car!  
  
Serena- Wait up!  
  
(Serena gets in the car. They drive to the Palace in  
complete silence, which is a miracle with Serena in the car.)  
  
Serena- So do you know why Mom wanted to see us?  
  
Seto- No. But lets go in and find out!  
  
Serena- Ok!  
  
(They walk in and find their Mother.)  
  
Serena- Mom!  
  
NNQS- You're right on time.  
  
Serena- Thanks to Seto we are!  
  
NNQS- Thank you Seto. Daughter.  
  
Seto- It was no problem!  
  
NNQS- Here.  
  
Seto- New transformers!  
  
NNQS- A present, for doing such a good job. There's one for each  
of you.  
  
Seto- Thank you!  
  
NNQS- And for you Serena. A new broche. It has the Imperial  
Silver Crystal in it.  
  
Serena- Thank you Mom!  
  
NNQS- Now you two get out of here and go have so fun.  
  
Seto- Right! Come on Serena! You heard what Mom said! Lets get  
out of here!  
  
Serena- Ok! What should we do first!?  
  
Seto- Why don't we go get some ice cream.  
  
Serena- Really!?  
  
Seto- Sure. I wouldn't lie to my sister now would I?  
  
Serena- Yea! 


End file.
